


lay down the cards

by ImpossiblyWeird



Category: World Trigger
Genre: Character Study, i probably destroyed everything canon about Jin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 18:20:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11629245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpossiblyWeird/pseuds/ImpossiblyWeird
Summary: Jin Yuuichi can see the future. It kind of sucks.





	lay down the cards

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't know how to write his side effect, so hopefully this works out.

Jin Yuuichi can see the future.

It starts off as little things, like how he sometimes he looks at his kindergarten teacher and sees her getting married. It’s confusing, because when the visions fade away, there’s no ring on her finger. It takes two months for it to come true and for her to flash a golden band to the class.

Blobs appear in his mind when he walks past strangers. It’s rather strange to see someone talking so casually to a black haze. They disappear for the most part as he grows up, but they’re still there, and Yuuichi isn’t sure if that’s a good thing. 

“I think I can see the future,” he tells his mother at age eight.

She laughs and ruffles his hair. “That’s nice, Yuuichi.” 

But he sees the way her eyes darken with concern, her left hand curling up ever so slightly. Unlike his old kindergarten teacher, there’s no ring on her. He doesn’t know his father. So he wraps his mother in an embrace and doesn’t say anything before going to the kitchen to get a bag of fried rice crackers. Eating bags together is their thing. 

There’s nothing really interesting in the future. At least, not until his fourth year. There’s a boy in the other class who always wears a jacket and long pants. Yuuichi doesn’t see him that much, but the first time he does, he sees fists swinging towards him and a dark room. Then the boy is running towards a cabinet, but it’s not enough, and then the scream comes. The vision of the future stops.

This is to the first time Yuuichi learns that his ability is much worse than how the movies make it seem. 

What does he do with this knowledge? The teachers wouldn’t believe him. They’re all just in elementary school. He doesn’t know enough about abuse to be saying anything. There’s nothing he can do—

No. People can always do something. Yuuichi asks his mother to make a few extra snacks and brings a few heating pads to help combat the cold in wintertime. The boy seems surprised judging by how his cheeks flush, but he takes the gifts with gratitude. His name is Satou. 

The future in front of him suddenly changes. He’ll be full for once, and he’ll sleep decently well. His father will still come in and hurt him, but he’s happy for a moment. 

.

Four weeks later, Satou disappears and leaves only rumors. The teachers say he’s gone for family problems. A girl in his class begs to differ: as his neighbor, her mother reported the sound of violent shrieking coming from his house. The police came fast and didn’t leave for an hour.

Why didn’t you report him before, Yuuichi wants to say, there was screaming before. He can’t say it though, because he knew more than anyone else and didn’t say anything.   
He never sees Satou again. 

.

In junior high, the future is filled with classmates shyly asking each other out and then relationships going horribly wrong. Yuuichi knows the next bit of drama before it happens. Pop quizzes aren’t a surprise. The same two kids will top the midterm rankings. It’s all rather boring.

He’s walking home when he runs into a man speaking on his phone. His hair is slicked back and a pair of funky sunglasses sits on his head. Yuuichi immediately decides that he won’t wear something that tacky. 

In the future, the man will return to an old building standing in a river. He’ll meet other adults and a few kids, and they’ll use rectangles to become superheroes. There’s a logo of a few connected shapes, and a line that says “Border” on it. It looks like a warm, lively place. Fun. Not lonely like home. 

“Hey, what’s Border?” Yuuichi asks. The future tells him to.

The man stiffens, quickly glancing at his shoulders. The unease grows when he realizes there’s no mention of Border on his jacket at all, and that his phone call had simply been about renovations and moving another person into “the base”. 

“Kid, how do you know that?” he asks, awkwardly crouching down a little.

Yuuichi sees no reason to not answer truthfully. “I can see the future.”

And then he’s getting dragged away, someone named Rindo is going to love it, as he tries to call his mother on the man’s phone to explain that he was going to be late. The people on the streets look at them in concern, but Yuuichi just calls out that he’s safe and waves goodbye to the strangers. 

Mogami-san is very cool, Yuuichi decides when he is presented with a rectangle. He digs out bag of rice cracker from his backpack.

“Want a fried rice cracker?” 

Mogami-san looks at him like he’s stupid. He still takes one.

.

One day, Yuuichi looks at his mother and sees her dying. 

.

He sees the invasion, sees more people dying, and Yuuichi already knows it’s going to be his fault. There’s not enough that Border can do. Not enough that he can do.

Of course, Yuuichi still tries. He trains and trains and tries to give as many details of the invasions as possible. But it’s the scene of his mother’s death that sticks out the most. The only way to prevent it is for the invasion to never happen.   
It doesn’t matter in the end. Ten people have died from their attempt to help their allies, leaving only black triggers for Border. But even as the adults take them, it’s not enough to stop citizens from getting killed. 

Mogami-san is dead. Yuuichi wears his stupid sunglasses. His mother dies next. Yuuichi rips open a bag of fried rice crackers in the rain, fingers trembling and spilling the crackers on the wet pavement. It’s not just his mother who dies. Yuuichi mourns. 

There’s a boy in the street that he encounters during the invasion. It’s raining. He’s crouched next to a dying woman, pleading Yuuichi to save his sister before she dies.

Yuuichi can’t. She’s going to die in every future that’s left. But the boy, he’ll join Border with a goal of revenge. And he’ll climb and climb and climb the rankings. So he tells the boy to join Border before apologizing and leaving. 

The present is dark, and so is the future. But the future can get better, and Yuuichi will make sure that the change happens.

.

He sees a boy with glasses around Mikado City, and he doesn’t need to see the future to know he’s going to be instrumental in making a change. The short girl next to him with purple eyes will help; she met Neighbors before the first invasion.

Yuuichi plans for the future. He wins Mogami-san, he hates the name Fujin when it’s really Mogami-san, from a pool of unworthy candidates who didn’t even know him. He stays at Tamakoma Branch, but goes to HQ often enough that he becomes friends with almost every agent he encounters. Tachikawa in particular refuses to continue sparring with simple swords, insisting that Yuuichi needs to use his black trigger. It would help in the future, so he does it.

And in the future, he sees another invasion. There are hazy blobs at the core of the action but one of them seems to be on their side. More deaths are in store, most of them preventable if Border trains the new agents well. 

It’s going to be his fault again. 

.

Jin Yuuichi can see the future. He hates it.

**Author's Note:**

> The thought that Jin would know that his mother would die kept me up at night, so I had to write this. Thanks for reading!


End file.
